LES VOYAGEURS DE MILWAUKEE
by lillysatine
Summary: L'équipe enquête à Milwaukee. Slash entre Reid et Rossi.


Auteur : Satine

Genre : slash entre Reid et Rossi

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de la série cités dans cette fic ne m'appartient. Le reste si.

Résumé : L'équipe enquête à Milwaukee.

Je tiens à préciser que je n'aime pas cette fic. Je la trouve très mal écrite et je sais pas, rien de ce que je voulais dire ne ressort comme je l'aurais voulu mais bon, tant pis, je la mets en ligne. Elle est dans la lignée de ce que j'écris d'habitude, vous reconnaîtrez mon style, mais elle est pas crédible. Je crois que je suis pas douée pour écrire dans ce fandom. Au moins j'aurais tenté lol

**LES VOYAGEURS DE MILWAUKEE**

"Quiconque lutte contre des monstres devrait prendre garde, dans le combat, à ne pas devenir monstre lui-même. Et quant à celui qui scrute le fond de l'abysse, l'abysse le scrute à son tour."

Randy Braun n'avait rien mangé depuis que ses parents l'avaient fichu à la porte il y a exactement 12 heures, 13 minutes et 50 secondes s'il voulait être précis. Mais dans sa précipitation de quitter le plus rapidement possible la maison familiale, il n'avait pas pensé à prendre de l'argent. Voilà pourquoi il était là, à se tordre le ventre tellement il était affamé. Il essaya de penser à autre chose comme savoir où il allait dormir ce soir mais il avait trop faim pour se concentrer sur autre chose. Il serra le sac où il avait pu entreposer quelques affaires avant que son père ne le jette comme un malpropre et se retient pour ne pas pleurer devant l'injustice de la situation. Il avait juste voulu être sincère, leur dire ce qu'il était au fond de lui mais il n'avait récolté que cris de son père et pleurs de sa mère. Il redressa la tête. Il allait être fort. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas l'homme approcher et sursauta quand ce dernier lui adressa la parole.

- Bonsoir, vous avez l'air bouleversé. Est-ce que ça va ?

Randy regarda l'homme, vit un visage avenant et se détendit.

- Oui, merci, ça va. C'est juste que j'ai passé une sale journée.

- Plutôt sale la journée, répondit l'homme en désignant le sac que Randy serrait toujours sans ses mains.

Ce dernier rougit.

-Allez, je vous offre un verre. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me raconter vos soucis mais quelques fois, parler peut aider à trouver une solution à nos problèmes.

Randy hésita mais un grondement de son ventre le fit rapidement prendre une décision.

L'homme avait l'air sympathique, il pourrait peut-être l'aider à y voir plus clair. Et même si aucune solution n'était trouvée, au moins il profiterait d'un verre et s'il avait de la chance, il pourrait manger quelque chose.

La chance lui souriait enfin.

-J'accepte.

L'homme sourit et ensemble, les deux hommes partirent.

Quantico, FBI, Bureau d'analyses du comportement.

Spencer Reid avait toujours eu le béguin pour des personnes inaccessibles. Il supposait que cela le protégeait d'un attachement et d'une séparation qui invariablement finissait par suivre. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas escompté, c'était que ce béguin se transformerait et qu'il finirait pas tomber éperdument amoureux.

Il soupira.

-Hé Reid, ça va pas ?

La voix inquiète de Derek Morgan, son collègue, interrompit ses pensées.

Reid esquissa un faible sourire.

-Si si ça va.

Morgan ne parut pas convaincu mais ne put insister quand JJ les interrompit.

-On a une nouvelle affaire.

JJ attendit que toute l'équipe se fût installée et commença.

- Je viens d'être contactée par la police de Milwaukee suite à la découverte d'un corps.

Elle appuya sur un bouton et l'écran afficha la photo d'un corps allongé sur le dos près d'une autoroute.

-Randy Braun, 17 ans, a été découvert il y a deux jours. C'est le cinquième cadavre que l'on retrouve en l'espace d'un mois et ce, à une fréquence d'un corps toutes les semaines.

Quatre autres photos s'affichèrent montrant des corps étendus dans la même position que Randy.

-Comment sait-on que c'est le même tueur ? Demanda Hotch.

-Les victimes ont toutes le même profil. Ce sont toutes des jeunes garçons âgés entre 17 et 20 ans mais surtout, ce que le tueur leur a fait subir est plutôt caractéristique.

JJ appuya à nouveau sur sa télécommande et cette fois-ci, les photos des 5 cadavres apparurent de face.

Emily étouffa un petit cri.

-Il les a démembrés et éventrés.

JJ acquiesça.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous n'avons pas été appelés plus tôt.

Morgan exprima tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

-Les premières victimes étaient des prostitués. La police était sur le coup mais sans que cela soit une affaire primordiale. Jusqu'à ce que les médias s'en mêlent suite à la découverte du corps de Randy Braun et que la police soit sur la sellette.

Hotch se leva.

-Très bien, on part tout de suite. Le tueur tue toutes les semaines. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Surtout avec ce MO dans une ville comme Milwaukee.

Rossi hocha la tête.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

Et les deux hommes échangèrent un regard sombre.

A peine descendus du jet, Hotch demanda à Rossi et Reid d'aller examiner les corps et à Emily et Derek d'en savoir un peu plus sur les victimes en interrogeant leurs familles. Quant à lui et JJ, ils iraient voir le lieutenant Romero qui était en charge de l'enquête.

Reid était nerveux. Même s'il avait été seul avec Rossi des centaines de fois avant maintenant, c'était devenu plus difficile depuis qu'il avait découvert ses sentiments. Et pour la millième fois, il se morigéna d'être tombé amoureux d'un homme plus vieux que lui et surtout déjà marié trois fois.

David ne sembla pas se rendre compte du trouble qui agitait son jeune partenaire et demanda rapidement à voir le légiste, le docteur Sloan. Ce dernier, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, paraissait perturbé.

- Je dois dire qu'en 20 ans de carrière, c'est la première fois que je vois ça.

- Expliquez-vous.

- Ces hommes ont été torturés, violés avec différents objets, battus et démembrés. Mais le plus perturbant reste à venir. Pour les premières victimes, le tueur leur a enlevés certains organes comme le foie et la rate mais pour les deux dernières, il les a enlevés et les a remis dans le corps et j'y ai trouvés des traces de dents et des parties mâchées.

-Vous voulez dire que…

-Exactement, comme si il avait commencé à manger ces organes avant de les remettre dans leur corps.

-Et est-ce que cela est l'œuvre d'une personne qui s'y connaît ? Demanda Reid.

Le médecin légiste acquiesça.

-C'est du travail de professionnel.

-Merci, termina Rossi avant de se tourner vers Spencer.

-Mes doutes se confirment. J'appelle Hotch.

Reid soupira, voyant ce que Rossi pensait. Lui aussi était arrivé à la même conclusion.

Emily et Derek se dirigeaient vers le domicile de la famille Braun.

Le silence régnait quand Emily le rompit.

-Je trouve ça mignon.

Derek la regarda d'un air étonné.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-Du béguin que Reid a pour Rossi. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué ?

-C'est donc ça ce qui perturbait Reid…Et non, je n'avais pas remarqué parce que je croyais qu'on ne devait pas se profiler les uns les autres.

Emily se défendit.

-Je ne l'ai pas profilé. Cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

-Emily, ne t'en mêle pas. Tu sais comment est Rossi, cela doit être assez difficile à gérer pour Reid sans que tu t'en mêles…

-Si tu le dis…

Songeant que de toute façon les hommes étaient tous aveugles aux sentiments qu'on pouvait leur porter, Emily abandonna la conversation.

Quelques instants après, ils arrivaient chez les Braun.

Derek sonna.

Un homme le visage fermé leur ouvrit.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

La voix était dure.

-Je suis l'agent Morgan et voici l'agent Prentiss. Nous sommes du FBI et nous aimerions vous parler de votre fils. Est-ce que nous pouvons entrer ?

- Je n'ai pas de fils et non, vous ne pouvez pas entrer.

Derek se força à garder son calme.

-Monsieur Braun, je vous parle de votre fils Randy. Je sais que vous êtes bouleversé par sa disparition mais …

L'homme éclata d'un rire mauvais.

-Moi bouleversé par la disparition de cette pédale ? Certainement pas. Sachez que je n'ai pas de fils car aucun de mes enfants n'est une vulgaire tapette et si j'en avais un, il ne resterait pas longtemps sous mon toit.

Et il leur claqua la porte au nez.

-Charmant, fit remarquer Emily.

Derek sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

-Salut ma beauté.

-Salut mon bel apollon, répondit Garcia. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Randy Braun a été apparemment mis à la porte de chez lui parce qu'il était gay. Les autres victimes étaient des prostitués qui étaient connues pour n'avoir qu'une clientèle exclusivement masculine. Je veux que tu vérifies les endroits où elles avaient l'habitude de chercher le client, savoir les bars ou hôtels gays. Pas les rues car Randy Braun ne faisait pas le trottoir. Vérifie s'il y a un ou des endroits communs entre elles.

Pénélope tapota furieusement sur son clavier et répondit au bout de quelques minutes.

-Bingo, en faisant une recherche croisée sur les noms des victimes, les bars , hôtels, restaurants gays de Milwaukee et les différentes arrestations que ces messieurs de la police ont opérées dans le milieu de la prostitution, il ressort que toutes les victimes prostituées ont fréquenté un bar, the Stallion. A vérifier par contre pour Randy Braun.

-Merci ma princesse, tu es la meilleure comme toujours.

-Je le savais mais cela fait toujours plaisir à entendre. A plus tard mon beau prince à la peau chocolat.

-A plus tard, reine de mon cœur.

Derek raccrocha et se tourna vers Emily.

-Il est temps de retrouver les autres et de dresser le profil.

-Tu as raison et je crois qu'ils ne vont pas aimer ce qu'on a à dire.

Après avoir présenté son équipe aux membres de la police de Milwaukee, Hotch commença.

-Tout se résume à deux mots. Jeffrey Dahmer.

Il y eut un murmure dans la salle et certains poussèrent des cris horrifiés.

-Pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas, continua Reid, Jeffrey Dahmer est un tueur en séries qui a sévi ici, à Milwaukee. Il a fait 17 victimes et en était à sa 18ème quand celle-ci a réussi à s'échapper. Il a violé, démembré, torturé et dépecé. C'était également un nécrophile et un cannibale. Voilà une idée du personnage.

-Comme vous pouvez le voir, poursuivit Morgan, notre tueur actuel s'inspire de Dahmer. Il a le même mode opératoire. Il enlève ses victimes, les torture et les étrangle. Ensuite, le cadavre est violé et le tueur le découpe alors en différents morceaux non sans avant avoir prélevé certains organes qu'il doit certainement manger si on se réfère aux traces de dents que le légiste a retrouvé.

-C'est donc un imitateur ? Demanda un policier.

-Pas exactement, répondit Emily. Notre tueur a des connaissances chirurgicales que Dahmer n'avait pas. De plus, Dahmer violait ses victimes lui-même alors que notre tueur le fait avec un ou plusieurs objets. Enfin, Dahmer tuait des gens de couleur alors qu'ici, toutes les victimes sont blanches.

-Alors comment est-ce qu'on l'arrête ?

-Grâce à notre profil. Rossi avait pris le relais. Notre homme est blanc, hormis des rares exceptions, un tueur ne tue que dans sa catégorie raciale. Dahmer l'a toujours nié mais il était raciste, d'où sa prédilection pour des victimes de couleur. Il a de sérieuses connaissances médicales, il faut donc rechercher vers les médecins ou anciens médecins, pas un infirmier ou un étudiant en médecine, les connaissances sont trop précises et la pratique trop profonde. Comme il ne viole pas directement ses victimes, il doit être hétérosexuel et ne violer que pour se conformer au MO de Dahmer. Il a un emploi du temps souple le week-end pour pouvoir s'occuper de ses proies, c'est pour cela qu'on ne retrouve les corps que les dimanche soir ou lundi matin.

Le lieutenant Romero intervient.

-D'accord mais comment l'arrête-on ?

-On y arrive. Notre analyste a fait une recherche et a trouvé que toutes les victimes ont fréquenté à un moment ou à autre, the Stallion, l'un des bars gays de Milwaukee.

-Est-ce que cela veut dire que le tueur les repère là-bas ?

-Probablement. Lieutenant, envoyez un homme à vous vérifier si quelqu'un se souvient de Randy Braun.

-Mais comment le reconnaître, je suis désolé mais votre portrait est trop vague.

-C'est pour cela que nous allons faire une conférence de presse.

Hotch se tourna vers JJ.

-Tu organises tout cela. Tu transmets notre profil et demande si cela évoque une personne pour quelqu'un. Mais tu ne parles absolument pas de leur point commun, savoir le bar. Il ne doit pas se douter que nous allons essayer de le coincer. Reste dans le flou comme si nous étions perdus. Tu as compris ?

JJ hocha la tête.

-Quant à nous, nous organisons notre plan de bataille. Nous avons deux jours.

L'homme regarda la conférence de presse à la télévision. La blonde était jolie mais pas du tout son genre. Par contre, celui avec qui elle discutait l'était tout à fait. Il sourit. Cet événement n'était pas prévu mais cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Cela allait le sortir de sa routine. Oui, tout pour combler son ennui.

L'équipe était partie se coucher mais Reid n'arrivait pas à dormir. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui. Et cette torture de savoir l'homme qu'il aimait si proche mais à jamais inaccessible le rendait fou. Il aurait aimé pouvoir oublier mais sa mémoire eidétique l'en empêchait. Maudissant ce don particulier qui le faisait se souvenir de chaque moment passé avec lui, Spencer se leva, s'habilla et quitta sa chambre. Peut-être qu'un peu d'air frais lui ferait du bien.

Il était à peine sorti de l'hôtel qu'un mouchoir se plaqua brutalement contre sa bouche. Spencer eut à peine le temps de reconnaître l'odeur caractéristique du chloroforme qu'il perdit connaissance.

Sa dernière pensée fut pour David.

L'équipe était sur le pied de guerre. C'était Emily, inquiète de ne pas voir descendre leur jeune collègue, qui avait donné l'alerte.

-Cela ne lui ressemble pas, commença Morgan. Il est en avance sur son planning, Reid ne fait pas partie de la bonne tranche d'âge et il n'est pas gay.

Emily et JJ levèrent les yeux au ciel mais ne dirent rien.

-Notre tueur a du voir Reid et a du trouver une caractéristique en lui qui l'a attiré, dit Hotch. On n'a pas le temps de chercher pour savoir laquelle. Il faut préciser le profil pour le trouver le plus rapidement possible avant…

Hotch s'arrêta, regarda Rossi qui n'avait rien dit depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé la disparition de Reid, et se reprit.

-On le trouvera.

Il essaya un sourire rassurant mais vit que cela ne marchait pas avec David.

Soupirant intérieurement, il entraîna son ami un peu à l'écart.

-Ca va, tu tiens le coup ?

-On doit le retrouver, la voix de Dave était remplie de douleur. Sinon, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais…

-On le retrouvera.

Aaron espérait très fort que ce ne soit pas une promesse en l'air car sinon, ils avait qu'il aurait perdu Reid mais qu'il perdrait aussi Rossi.

La voix de JJ les interrompit.

-La conférence de presse a marché. Quelqu'un a peut-être reconnu notre homme.

L'homme regarda le corps inerte de Spencer allongé sur une table. Il prit une bassine d'eau et la jeta violemment sur le corps de Reid. Ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut mais avant qu'il ait pu réagir, l'homme avait pris un fil électrique et l'avait fait glisser sur le bras entravé du jeune homme.

Spencer hurla et l'homme sourit.

La femme qui s'était présentée au poste de police s'appelait Marcia Stone. Ce fut Emily qui l'interrogea.

Marcia parla alors de son voisin, un certain docteur Gérald Ridgway (Lorsqu'elle entendit ce nom, Emily pensa tout de suite que ce médecin avait le même nom et la même initiale que le tueur de la green river et cela lui donna un mauvais pressentiment mais en même temps le sentiment qu'ils étaient sur la bonne piste).

-Lorsque j'ai entendu l'agent Jareau décrire le profil de votre tueur, j'ai tout de suite pensé à mon voisin, le docteur Ridgway.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Le docteur Ridgway est un ancien médecin militaire qui vient juste de revenir d'Afghanistan.

-Quand est-il revenu ?

-Il y a environ 1 mois et demi.

-Juste quand les meurtres ont commencé, fit remarquer Hotch à Morgan derrière la glace sans tain avant de se reconcentrer sur l'interrogatoire.

-Quand il est revenu aux Etats-Unis, le docteur Ridgway a repris sa profession mais souffrant de stress post traumatique, il ne travaille que quelques jours par semaines. En règle générale, le début de la semaine. Le reste du temps et quand sa femme est partie, il part et ne revient que pour commencer ses consultations.

-Sa femme part souvent ?

-Sa mère est très malade alors Madame Ridgway va souvent la voir. Et comme elle habite Des Moines, elle est souvent partie plusieurs jours.

-Et vous savez ce qu'il fait quand il s'absente ?

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est impatient de partir et que quand il part, il a toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Emily remercia Madame Stone et rejoignit ses collègues.

-Cela pourrait être lui.

Hotch acquiesça.

-On est dans l'urgence et on a pour l'instant que cette piste. Il faut vérifier.

Malheureusement, lorsque Derek et le SWAT arrivèrent la maison était vide et il n'y avait aucune trace nulle part d'un quelconque endroit où Ridgway aurait pu séquestrer ses victimes.

Hotch décrocha son téléphone.

-Garcia ?

-Oui Monsieur ?

-Je veux que tu fasses une recherche sur Gérald Ridgway. Recherche les maisons qui sont à son nom ou qui seraient à lui mais sous d'autres noms. Vérifie aussi ses relevés bancaires pour savoir s'il a déjà été au Stallion et s'il aurait pu être à proximité aux environs des meurtres.

La jeune femme commença alors à ouvrir différentes fenêtres sur son ordinateur.

- Il a une maison qu'il a héritée de sa mère mais qui est toujours au nom de cette dernière. De plus, Ridgway a déjà été au Stallion, ses relevés de carte bancaire le prouvent, sympa pour sa femme, et i semaines, la fois où Joseph Turner a disparu, il a acheté de la chaux dans une petite épicerie pas très loin du Stallion.

-Garcia, donne nous l'adresse de la maison de la mère.

-C'est déjà fait. Et monsieur, ramenez nous Reid.

Hotch coupa la communication.

-Très bien, direction Rhinelander, la mère de Ridgway y a toujours une maison.

Rossi était nerveux. Et encore, c'était un mot assez faible pour décrire son état d'esprit. Il était impatient de retrouver Spencer mais en même temps terrifié de l'état dans lequel il allait le retrouver.

Il inspira profondément et suivit le SWAT qui venait d'enfoncer la porte.

Ridgway qui était dans sa cave entendit du bruit à l'étage et soupira.

-Quel dommage, je crois que le jeu est terminé.

Il fit la moue et observa quelques minutes le corps inconscient de Spencer.

-Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de correctement m'amuser. Tu n'auras connu que l'électricité. J'aurais bien aimé voir jusqu'où tu pouvais aller, oui c'est vraiment dommage. Et puis, tu avais l'air délicieux…

Il observait toujours le corps inconscient de Reid quand une voix sèche et dure le fit relever la tête.

-FBI, les mains en l'air et éloignez-vous de lui.

Ridgway s'exécuta sans un mot. De toute façon, son plaisir était terminé. L'ennui allait de nouveau le tenailler, il en aurait pleuré.

Il observa les trois hommes qui venaient d'interrompre son activité. L'agent afro américain était en train de libérer sa proie et de demander une ambulance dans son téléphone, tandis que les deux autres, un homme brun en costume d'une quarantaine d'années et un plus vieux en jean avec un petit bouc le tenaient en joue.

-Vous pouvez baisser vos armes, vous savez.

-La ferme, répondit le plus vieux.

Ridgway le regarda.

-Vous m'avez l'air bien à cran, Monsieur l'agent.

La main de Rossi se crispa sur son arme. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de descendre ce malade qui avait osé s'en prendre à Spencer. Lorsqu'il était descendu et avait vu Spencer immobile, son cœur s'était arrêté une seconde avant qu'il n'entende Morgan demander une ambulance, preuve que Reid était encore en vie.

-Je t'ai dit de la fermer.

Le plus jeune des deux agents intervient.

-Dave, calme toi. Tu sais qu'il fait ça pour te provoquer.

Ridgway éclata soudain de rire.

-Dave ? Vous êtes Dave ? Ou plutôt, devrais-je dire David ? Vous êtes le David ? Je dois dire que je ne vous aurais jamais imaginé comme ça…

Rossi savait qu'il n'aurait pas du répondre à la provocation du tueur mais la curiosité fut plus forte que lui.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Lorsque j'ai commencé à m'amuser aujourd'hui, et il désigna Spencer toujours inconscient, les seuls mots qui sont sortis de sa bouche étaient un prénom. Celui de David. Et il implorait ce dernier de venir le sauver.

-La ferme, cria soudain Hotch, comprenant très bien ce que Ridgway essayait de faire. Mais ce dernier continua comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

-Vous êtes son petit ami ? N'est-il pas un peu trop jeune pour vous ? Et qu'est-ce que cela vous fait de savoir que vous n'avez pas pu le protéger ? Que vous étiez impuissant à m'arrêter et que pendant que vous me cherchiez, je m'amusais avec lui ? Il était si beau dans sa douleur…Je n'ai pas pu faire tout ce que j'avais prévu mais sa souffrance a été délectable…

Rossi craqua.

-Je vais te tuer.

Sa voix était calme et il abaissa le cran de sûreté.

-Non, cria Hotch, ne fais pas ça. Il n'attend que ça. Pense à Spencer, il va avoir besoin de toi et tu ne pourras pas l'aider si tu es en prison.

-Il lui a fait du mal Hotch et je n'étais pas là pour le protéger.

Rossi avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, Dave et baisse ton arme.

David tira.

Hotch ferma les yeux.

Ridgway hurlait en se tenant l'épaule de douleur mais personne ne s'occupait de lui. Toute l'attention était focalisée sur Reid qui fut emmené à l'hôpital. Rossi monta avec lui dans l'ambulance tandis que Hotch et Derek restaient pour interroger le tueur.

-J'ai mal, donnez-moi quelque chose…

-Uniquement quand vous aurez répondu à nos questions.

La voix de Derek était sans appel. Il considérait Reid comme un petit frère et n'appréciait pas que quelqu'un s'en prenne à un membre de sa famille.

- Très bien. Que voulez-vous savoir ? Mais suis-je bête ? Vous voulez savoir que je suis l'homme que vous recherchez, celui qui a tué selon la méthode de Dahmer. Et bien oui, c'est moi. Satisfait ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Lorsque je suis revenu d'Afghanistan, ma vie m'a semblé tellement morne, tellement monotone. En un mot, je m'ennuyais Je n'avais qu'une petite vie tranquille, sans intérêt, sans excitation. Et un jour, j'ai lu un livre sur les tueurs en série américains et je suis tombé sur le portait de Jeffrey Dahmer, tueur qui a sévi ici, à Milwaukee. C'était un signe, j'ai alors su ce que j'allais faire. J'allais faire comme lui, j'allais connaître l'excitation de tuer et cela allait m'occuper l'existence.

-Vous voulez dire que vous avez tué par ennui ?

Morgan était incrédule.

Ridgway haussa les épaules.

-Oui. Je n'avais rien contre ces personnes en particulier mais je devais me conformer à ce que Dahmer avait fait. Je ne suis pas gay alors j'ai du les violer avec des objets. Les démembrer a été facile puisque je suis chirurgien. J'ai eu un peu de mal à manger leurs organes mais bon, il fallait le faire alors je l'ai fait. Et sinon, je n'aurais pas suivi à la lettre le MO de Dahmer.

-Vous êtes cinglé.

-Non, juste un homme qui a trouvé une occupation pour le guérir de l'ennui dans lequel il était plongé depuis son retour. Et cette occupation était très excitante. Dommage qu'elle s'arrête si vite. Enfin, je trouverai bien quelque chose d'autre…

Il souriait en disant ça et Morgan le regarda d'un air dégoûté.

-Emmenez-le à l'hôpital sous bonne garde. Et ne le quittez jamais des yeux.

Arrivés à l'hôpital, Derek et Hotch laissèrent les médecins s'occuper de leur tueur et rejoignirent JJ et Emily.

-Comment va Reid ? Et où est Dave ? Demanda Hotch.

Ce fut JJ qui répondit.

-Ridgway n'a pas eu le temps de faire trop de dégâts. Reid a eu de la chance, il a juste été électrocuté plusieurs fois. Mais les médecins estiment que ce n'est pas trop grave, les décharges étaient faibles. Il s'en remettra vite. Et quand à Rossi, où voulez-vous qu'il soit à part à ses côtés ?

Elle souriait en disant ça et Emily ne peut s'empêcher de sourire aussi. Même Hotch eut un léger sourire tandis que Morgan restait perplexe.

Spencer ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il était sauvé. L'odeur des hôpitaux était caractéristique. Il ferma les yeux de soulagement.

-Tu es réveillé ?

Reid tourna la tête et vit Rossi assis sur une chaise qui le regardait.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Ca ira. Je suis en vie c'est le plus important.

Rossi comprit que Reid ne souhaitait pas parler davantage de ce qui lui était arrivé alors il n'insista pas.

Le silence régna quelques instants.

-J'ai failli le tuer tu sais ?

Reid regarda Rossi d'un air interrogatif.

-Quand j'ai vu ce qu'il t'avait fait.

-Pourquoi ? Je suis juste un collègue de travail pour vous et on n'a pas envie de tuer le kidnappeur d'un simple collègue de travail.

-Je ne te considère pas comme un collègue de travail. Enfin, pas seulement. Reid…Spencer, je dois t'avouer une chose. Je suis amoureux de toi.

Reid fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as bien entendu. Je suis amoureux de toi. Je sais que je suis un homme, qui plus est, beaucoup plus vieux que toi et que nous sommes complètement différents. Mais mes sentiments sont là. Je ne sais pas si tu réponds à mes sentiments, si seulement tu pourras y répondre un jour ou jamais mais je voulais te le dire. La vie est trop courte et je voulais que tu saches qu'il y a une personne qui t'aime et qui est prête à tout pour te protéger et te chérir. C'est tout.

Spencer resta silencieux un moment puis demanda à Rossi de s'approcher de lui.

Il attira alors la tête brune vers lui et effleura délicatement les lèvres de son italien.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Rossi sourit.

-Je suis heureux. Nous parlerons plus tard, maintenant repose-toi…

Spencer sourit aussi, ferma les yeux et se rendormit.

Rossi lui prit la main et continua sa veille silencieuse.

Dans l'avion qui les ramenait, JJ et Emily discutaient dans un coin tandis que Morgan se reposait en écoutant son mp3.

Hotch était en face de Reid et Rossi. Le jeune homme dormait la tête posée sur l'épaule de son futur amant et ce dernier le regardait d'un air affectueux.

-Ce ne sera pas facile tu sais, constata Hotch en regardant leurs mains entrelacées.

Rossi détourna le regard du visage aimé pour fixer celui de son ami.

-Je sais mais je ferais tout pour que cela marche. Il est tout pour moi…Tu devrais tenter ta chance Hotch et essayer aussi d'être heureux, la vie est trop courte…

Et sur ces paroles énigmatiques, il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre celle de Reid.

Hotch sourit légèrement et son regard glissa malgré lui vers Emily.

-Peut-être…

Puis il se replongea dans son rapport.

"L'ennui est l'un des visages de la mort"

Julien Green

Extrait de Journal


End file.
